Les Pensées
by Nessa Swan
Summary: "Edward"Me dit-elle de sa voix d'archange"Que pensait-elle lorsqu'elle m'a vue?""Qui ça?"Menquis-je."Bree"Précisat-elle doucement...  Edward transmettant à Bella les dernières pensées de Bree un après-midi dans la prairie.Post-Eclipse.


**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà !**

**Pour faire cour, ce O/S m'est venu à l'esprit lorsque je lisais l'Appel Du Sang. Puisque l'histoire nous montre ce que Bree pensait lorsqu'elle a vu Les Cullen et Bella, je me suis toujours demandé si Bella a pu savoir ce que Bree pensait d'elle par l'intermédiaire d'Edward. (Pour ceux qui n'ont pas eu la chance de le lire, Bree avait communiqué ses pensées à Edward juste avant de mourir)**

**Alors, voici ma vision des choses !J'espère que ça vous plaira !(Du point de vue d'Edward)**

**Juste une dernière chose, j'ai oublié de préciser lors de ma précédente story que tout l'univers de Twilight et ses personnages appartient à Stephenie Meyer (même si j'aurais aimé avoir un Edward !lol) **

C'était un bel après-midi de Juillet. Bella et moi étions en train de profiter du temps, assez clément pour Forks, au milieu de notre prairie. Une légère brise soufflait entre les arbres, faisant tressaillir les fleurs autour de nous, emmêlant les cheveux de Bella et apportant son doux parfum jusqu'à moi. Quelques rayons de soleil se hasardaient à pénétrer l'épais feuillage au dessus de nous, s'infiltrant parmi les branches et reflétant les couleurs flamboyantes des fleurs. Quelque fois, un rayon arrivait à m'atteindre, créant des vaisseaux de lumière sur ma peau.

Malgré ma persistance à croire que j'étais une créature repoussante, je ne vis que de l'émerveillement et de la fascination dans les yeux de Bella lorsque je me tournais vers elle. Pendant mon long siècle d'existence, j'avais toujours pensé que ma peau révulserait n'importe quel humain s'il la verrait sous sa vraie forme, c'est-à-dire sous la lumière du jour, en étant loin de l'ombre dans laquelle nous nous cachions. Mais en plongeant le regard dans les yeux sans fond de mon ange, aucune trace de dégout, de révulsion ou même de peur n'existait. Nous étions allongés sur l'herbe, fixant les nuages omniprésents dans le ciel. Mais aujourd'hui, ils ne formaient que quelques trainées blanches éparpillées ici et là. Pour ma part, je contemplais Bella. Son visage parfait, ses cheveux en halo autour d'elle, son sourire magnifique qui, à lui seul, a le pouvoir d'illuminer ma vie et de réchauffer mon cœur. Soudain, elle se tourna vers moi, et je savais qu'elle avait quelque chose enfoui dans la vaste contrée de ses pensées à me dévoiler.

« Edward »Me dit-elle de sa voix d'archange. « Que pensait-elle lorsqu'elle m'a vue ? »

« Qui ça ? »M'enquis-je. Car je n'arrivais pas toujours à deviner le fond de sa pensée, pour ma plus grande frustration.

« Bree »Précisât-elle doucement, « à part la soif sanguinaire, bien sur » ajouta-elle peu après.

Je réfléchis à cela, choisissant bien mes mots, de peur de l'effrayer. Ce qui était inutile, car Bella était désormais hermétique à n'importe quelle sorte de peur concernant les vampires.

« A part la soif, comme tu dis, elle se demandé surtout ce que tu faisais parmi nous, pourquoi nous te gardions envie, pourquoi nous ne te tuions pas. Ou plus exactement, pourquoi _Je_ ne te tuais pas »Je prononçais ses derniers mots avec difficulté, la seule pensée de faire du mal à ma Bella m'était douloureuse.

Pourtant, Bella ne parut pas y prêté beaucoup d'importance, car elle se perdit dans ses pensées encore une fois puis me demanda : « Et c'est tout ? Que pensait-elle d'autre ? »

Me remémorant plus exactement les dernières pensées de la dénommée Bree, je répondis : « Elle nous étudiait, toi plus précisément. Elle essayait de comprendre le fonctionnement d'un clan de vampires contenant une humaine parmi ses rangs » Je m'arrêtais quelques secondes puis reprit en lui souriant : « Lorsqu'elle nous a vu enlacés, lorsqu'elle a vu nos postures et nos comportements, elle a pensé que nous pourrions sortir ensemble ! » Terminais-je par un bref éclat de rire. Car Bella et moi savions que notre relation était bien plus conséquente que « sortir ensemble ». Bella paru pensé la même chose sur le moment, son visage se fendant d'un sourire éblouissant accompagné par un petit rire également, encore plus beau que le chant des oiseux au dessus de nos têtes.

Peu après, le rire de Bella mourut sur ses lèvres, et je compris qu'elle avait une autre question en à me poser. Donc je m'astreignis à attendre en silence, espérant tout de même que le sien ne durerait pas trop longtemps. Je voulais constamment connaître ses réflexions, pour essayer de résoudre le mystère qu'était les méandres de son esprit. Ma patience fut récompensé puisque Bella me demanda bientôt : « Elle se doutait qu'elle allait mourir en voyant les Volturis approchés, n'est-ce pas ? » Je lui confirmais par un hochement de tête. « Alors, qu'elles étaient ses dernières pensées avant de mourir ? » Continua-t-elle sans se départir de son ton calme et posé, malgré le sujet que nous étions en train d'aborder. C'est-à-dire la mort d'un vampire, nouveau-né qui plus est.

A ce moment là, j'eu un petit pincement au cœur en me rappelant les souvenirs de Bree, puisque elle avait eu des pensées semblables au miennes il y a quelques temps de cela. Aussitôt, Bella vu la tristesse qui s'était emparée de moi, en lisant sur mon visage mes émotions comme dans un livre. Elle posa sa petite main frêle et douce sur ma joue pour apaiser ma peine, ce qui fut immédiat.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Me chuchota-t-elle.

« Rien »Répondis-je aussi rapidement que possible. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète davantage pour moi, connaissant sa façon à exagérer les choses « Elle a pensé à un ami à elle, un certain Diego. Apparemment, elle l'aimait beaucoup, mais elle a découvert qu'il a été tué par Riley et Victoria » Jusqu'à maintenant, prononcer ce nom évoquait en moi une rage bestiale. Je vis de la tristesse sur les traits de Bella également, compatissant au sort de ce vampire qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

« Alors, elle ne se souciait plus vraiment de son sort, car elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus le revoir »Continuais-je néanmoins. Je savais que la curiosité de Bella pouvait être insatiable des fois. Mais en la regardant, je ne vis point de curiosité mais des larmes qui brillaient aux coins de ses yeux.

Regrettant tout de suite mes paroles, je la pris dans mes bras dans la seconde qui suivait, lui caressant les cheveux et déposant un baiser sur son front. « Chuuut, mon ange. Tout va bien maintenant » J'attendis un moment puis Bella releva la tête vers moi.

« Je vais bien »Dit-elle « Continue » J'inspectais ses traits, cherchant à y desseller des traces de peine, mais elle me donna un petit sourire en signe d'encouragement. Alors, pour essayer de l'égayer un peu, je lui dis « Tu sais, elle n'était pas seulement triste, mais aussi reconnaissante lorsqu'elle a comprit que je m'étais débarrassé de ceux qui avaient tué son Diego » Maintenant, je vis un plus large sourire embellir son visage. En voyant cette réaction, je me détendis un peu plus et poursuivis : « Elle a aussi étudié les autres membres de la famille, et elle a été étonnée du gabaris impressionnant d' Emmett ! »Riais-je. Bella rit à son tour, et je me délectais de cette musique envoutante. « Elle était aussi reconnaissante envers lui d'avoir tué d'autres vampire de son clan qu'elle n'appréciait guère » Ajoutais-je enfin.

Bella resta silencieuse un bon moment, regardant le ciel et la prairie autour de nous l'un après l'autre. Puis elle s'approcha de moi et lorsque je la serrais dans mes bras, elle m'murmura : « C'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas un clan comme les autres ! » et je pus desseller quelques intonations d'humour dans sa voix.

« En effet » répondis-je.

**Fin.**

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Pour ceux qui ont lus le livre, je n'ai pas voulu tout transmettre, pensant que ce serait trop long et ne voulant pas rapporter mot pour mot ce qui est dans le livre. **

**J'espère que ce O/S vous a plu ! Et que mes changements ont été adaptés !**

**Nessa. **


End file.
